<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Repressed by JamesAeza</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878480">Repressed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesAeza/pseuds/JamesAeza'>JamesAeza</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I can’t stop writing Intrulogical, send help [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathing/Washing, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Needles, Sick Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sickfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:15:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesAeza/pseuds/JamesAeza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Remus is late to his usual time, Logan feels a need to check in on him.</p><p>His intuitions were correct. Something is wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I can’t stop writing Intrulogical, send help [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Repressed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have just realized I've never written a sickfic for this pairing, and that will not stand. Enjoy!<br/>Also, Celebration for 25 user subs! It feels really great to know there are people out there who like my stuff.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The room felt… empty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first, Logan couldn’t quite place it. As usual, he was working on his laptop with a cup of coffee beside him. He glanced at the clock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>3:00pm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus was usually here by now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan wasn’t sure he knew why, but Remus always came to his room around the same time, talking about something or other as Logan worked. In all honesty, it didn’t bother him much. He half-listened to the animated ranting, rather enjoying just a second presence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t matter. It wasn’t like this was set in stone, Remus didn’t have to come if he didn’t want to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>3:30pm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was working on something extremely important, why should it matter? All Remus did was distract him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>4:00pm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence felt like it was pressing in on him. He couldn’t help but wonder what Remus was doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>4:30pm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What if something was wrong?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>5:00pm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan packed up his work, getting to his feet and making his way out of his room and down the hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After knocking on the big door 3 times, Logan began to wonder what was keeping him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remus, are you all right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan waited another few minutes before hesitantly placing his hand on the doorknob. It was exactly then that the door decided to swing open, a decidedly exhausted-looking Remus standing behind it. He also seemed extremely grumpy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… your regular schedule seemed to be experiencing… interruptions, I simply wished to make sure you were alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shock on his face at that was almost too much. “...Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, really.” Logan quickly looked him up and down, then placed the back of his hand on his forehead. Remus stepped back as if burned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re burning up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, no shit, Sherlock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ill?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s one way to put it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I come in?” Logan’s concern was quickly growing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do what you want,” Remus answered, flopping down on the bed. Logan slowly followed him, reeling upon smelling the interior. He glanced around. It was a total pigsty. There was something slimy dripping from the ceiling and he was fairly sure he could see something skittering underneath all the mess. He looked over at Remus, who was rubbing his temples, dressed in his usual attire caked in dirt and something unidentifiable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan made a face before opening a cracked dresser, trying to find anything clean. No such luck. After one more quick look around the uninhabitable room, he went over to Remus, pulling him to his feet. Remus groaned loudly. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Logan</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” Logan briskly began moving him towards the door, ignoring how disgusting the other was. “We’re gonna go to my room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whyyy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you will never recover here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a strange-sounding noise that Logan had never heard before as he was pushed into the almost obsessively clean room, almost a whimper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan gently patted his shoulder as he led him into the bathroom. “You need to shower, and then I’ll find something for you to wear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Noo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus immediately made for the door, and at his normal strength he would have made it, but his sickness was making him weak and Logan was quick to bring him back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. If you are sick, you need to be clean and cool to get better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no, no-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan quickly seated him on the floor and began to undo his shirt. He found his hands pushed away. “What is the problem? I have seen you without your clothes before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even as he said it he knew it wasn’t true. That had been a front, stupidity and shock value. This suddenly felt very, very personal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan sighed, unsure how to be respectful of boundaries while still keeping him safe. “You can shower by yourself or you can let me help you, but you need to be clean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard a small grunt and Remus went limp. He paused for a moment, unsure. After a minute, he reached for the shirt, and found there was no pushback to him quickly removing it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a short wait and a mumbled warning, he gently helped him out of the rest of his clothes. He stiffened up a little but didn’t protest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, let’s go.” Logan reeled a bit upon feeling again how hot he was, but quickly lifted him up and dropped him in the tub, turning on the warm water. He barely reacted, shifting a bit where he was seated as Logan hesitantly began to wash his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He only received a grunt in agreement. It wasn’t long before he had Remus standing in the middle of the room, wobbling a little, and getting him dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus sighed as he was led into Logan’s room and placed on the clean bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you doing this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan looked over at him. “Because I saw you were ill and I was concerned.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But… why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...because we are friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus looked shocked for a second before looking away. “No we’re not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan was surprised and a little upset by that. “Well then… I apologize for misreading the situation, but either way you clearly need to be taken care of.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For some odd reason that made Remus feel worse rather than better, so he just turned his head away and ignored the noises that Logan was making. He didn’t care what he was doing. If he had the strength he’d get up and leave, but the bed was too comfortable for that right about now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head snapped up in confusion as he felt the blankets being pulled over him, then Logan’s hand on his chin. “You need to open your mouth, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He obeyed without thinking too hard about it, until a cold piece of metal was inserted under his tongue and he spat it out. Logan sounded a bit exasperated when he spoke again. “Remus, I need to take your temperature. Please don’t be difficult.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keeping his mouth screwed shut, he shook his head firmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t make me use the rectal thermometer.” It was spoken like a threat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Normally he would have jumped at something like that, but it would mean being exposed to the cold air. So he reluctantly opened his mouth, much to Logan’s surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard a beeping and then Logan making a vaguely displeased noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your temperature is very high. What are your other symptoms?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, I dunno.” He shifted uncomfortably. “I guess I have a headache. And, like, my eyes hurt. Come to think of it, everything hurts-” he was interrupted by a loud sneeze. He squeezed his eyes shut, wondering if he could will away the discomfort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He jumped when he felt something cold on his forehead, immediately slapping it away. He heard an annoyed sigh from above him. “This will help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noooo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Are you going to let me care for you, or do I need to tie you to the bed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, Logan, I didn’t know you were into that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the first crude remark he’d made so far, proof that what was happening was really affecting him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan carefully took Remus’s hands into one of his own, using the other to press the cloth to his forehead. He heard a little whine, but not much other reaction. He freed Remus’s hands, sighing in relief when he dropped them next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fortunately, getting him to drink water went rather smoothly. He had, after all, been having coughing fits all day. He couldn’t really hold the cup on his own, though, so Logan had to put it in a water bottle and help him drink it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan was not looking forward to this next part, fully aware that the other would behave like a whiny three year old at best. “Okay, now you have to take medicine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only response he received was turning his head to the side and making a noise of disapproval. Logan finished pouring the strong-smelling liquid into the cap before he set it on the bedside table and gave his shoulders a little shake. Remus turned further away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan took his cheek in his hand, lifting his head a little and pushing the cup to his lips. He did not open his mouth. He frowned, unsure how to go about this. “Please?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t take it, you’re just going to get worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan thought for a minute before exiting the room, returning a moment later with something else. Remus’s eyes were screwed shut, and he seemed to be trying to control his breathing. Logan quickly moved next to him, waiting for a good moment before quickly injecting the medicine into his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow! Lo</span>
  <em>
    <span>gan</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well maybe you should have just taken it, and then I wouldn’t have had to do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus rubbed the offending spot on his arm, glaring at Logan. “Why are you doing this at all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve already told you, you were ill and you needed assistance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I really didn’t! I always wait it out, and it’s been a whole lot worse than this!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan gave him a long stare, then replied in a quiet, monotone voice, “Excuse me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” he scratched at his arm nervously in the face of Logan’s sudden coldness. “I usually wait it out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This has happened before?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, yeah, of course. Whenever those prudes try to repress my brilliant ideas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.. I… oh.” Logan found himself sitting down on the edge of the bed. After a moment, he jumped to his feet. “I will go converse with Patton immediately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! I mean… you don’t need to do that,” Remus grabbed Logan’s hand, tugging him back to being seated. “It always gets better soon enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan looked at him. “Are you certain this is what you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded wildly, cheeks tinted a bit pink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan sighed. “Very well. But if you get worse, it only makes sense to speak with them about what they are doing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus made a face, but offered a little nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well,” Logan said, getting to his feet and putting out the light. “I think that it is time for you to sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It did not get better. It got worse. Logan left him alone for a while to rest, but when he came back, he had his head in his hands and seemed barely aware of his surroundings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan carefully moved up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, which he cringed away from. Logan quickly removed it, beginning by speaking in a calming monotone voice, guiding breaths. When he’d calmed down just enough for Logan to place a few sleeping pills in his mouth, he took them without thinking. Logan laid his head back on the pillow, replacing the cool cloth, and stood to find Patton. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he made his way to Patton’s room, he tried not to show how rattled that had left him. Remus babbling nonsense, likely hallucinating, tortured by the contents of his mind with no other way out. There was something about it. Something deeply unsettling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he reached the door, he gave a sharp knock. There was silence for a minute, then the door swung open and Patton was all smiles. “Hey, it’s great to see you Lo! What can I do for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan looked at him for a moment. “Have you been crying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No. Don’t be silly. Okay, maybe- yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan sighed. “Well I came here because Remus is being repressed again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face fell. “Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are- are you all right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really, no. I just- I’ve been trying so hard, but it’s impossible not to slip up, you know? I just- I have a bad day, and his thoughts make it worse, and I can’t just sit and listen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan nodded. “I see. I am not going to push you, but it affects him when you do. I should get back to him now, but I encourage you to try to, well- loosen the leash.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton nodded, eyes glassy, as Logan left to get back to Remus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he returned, Remus was, thankfully, sitting up in bed picking at his fingernails. Logan turned the light on, garnering his attention. “I see you are feeling better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, uh, yeah.” His face was pink and his voice soft. It was odd to see him in recovery when used to him in his most chaotic state. “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan did a double take upon hearing the word, but nodded briskly. “Of course. I am happy to help you anytime. Now,” he opened up his laptop. “Do you have any movie preferences?” Remus looked surprised by the question, then shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I liked the Saw films.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excellent.” It was good to have Remus back, if only a bit. He placed the laptop on the bed with the movie starting, heading for the door so he could be alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He only paused when he heard a faint “wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can stay. You know, if you want to. And we are… friends. Well, we can be. If you want to.” he looked up at Logan nervously who, concealing a smile, walked over to the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus moved over and he sat down, looking at the screen. In all honesty, he didn’t like this movie, but anything was worth it to be sitting like this. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>